What If?
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: One-Shot Collection: For every wife of Henry VIII, there will be two different stories. The first will be a story focusing on their relationship with Henry (The Day Their Reign as Queen Consort began). The second will be an completely AU story for every wife without being his wife (The Day Their Reign as Queen Consort ended).
1. Schedule For Postings

**One-Shot Collection: What If?**

**For every wife of Henry VIII, there will be two different stories. The first will be a story focusing on their relationship with Henry (The Day Their Reign as Queen Consort began). The second will be an completely AU story for every wife without being his wife (The Day Their Reign as Queen Consort ended).**

May 23, 2013 - Catherine of Aragon (Ended)

May 28, 2013 - Anne Boleyn (Began)

May 30, 2013 - Jane Seymour (Began)

July 9, 2013 - Anne of Cleves (Ended)

July 10, 2013 - Catherine Parr (Began)

July 28, 2013 - Catherine Howard (Began)

October 24, 2013 - Jane Seymour (Ended)

November 23, 2013 - Catherine Howard (Ended)

January 6, 2014 - Anne of Cleves (Began)

January 28, 2014 - Catherine Parr (Ended)

May 17, 2014 - Anne Boleyn (Ended)

June 11, 2013 - Catherine of Aragon (Began)


	2. An Dowager's Child - Catherine of Aragon

**An Dowager's Child **

After the yule season was finished, the newly married Arthur and Catherine where send to Ludlow Castle on the orders of the King. Young Arthur with the guiding hand of his young Spanish bride organizes a court fit for the future King of England. During those first three months spend alone in Wales, Arthur and Catherine realize their marriage once form out of a political alliance grew into one of love.

However, everything change during the last few days of March. When Arthur became ill with a high fever and night sweets which kept him in his bedchambers alone with his servants.

The royal physician attach to their households says with displeasure to Arthur "Your highness, it would be educated guess that you shall not live through the first week of April" knowing that his days where numbered and adding "I shall send word to their Majesties about your sickness"

"How about my dear sweet Catherine will she be alright?" asks Arthur knowing that his physician is correct because he feels weaker with each hour that passes but its his hope that Catherine will never go through this sickness like himself.

The royal physician says joyfully to report "Her Highness, Princess Catherine shows no signs of sickness that you are experiencing. However, it would be in her best interest not to set foot into these chambers to preserve her health" knowing that her health must be taken into consideration as well.

"Of course" replies Arthur knowing royal protocol because it would be harmful to the country if Catherine was with child.

~ADC~

The days following the physician's visit in his chambers, Arthur took his last breaths leaving his beloved wife a widow in a foreign country. The whole country went into mourning over the death of what was suppose to be their future King. Catherine rejoin the royal court of her father-in-law Henry at Richmond Palace.

Henry orders her through his mother Lady Beaufort that she shall remain at court for the following weeks to see if she's with child. However, to everyone's surprise and happiness the Queen's own midwives confirmed that Catherine was with child.

Months of Catherine's pregnancy she was kept in the accompany her household at court awaiting the arrival of Arthur's only heir.

~ADC~

That day finally arrive when Catherine awoke in the late evening on November thirteenth experiencing pains of childbirth. With the help of her mother-in-law Queen Elizabeth of York and her ladies-in-waiting support along with midwives that supported Elizabeth through her pregnancies.

After hours of painful childbirth pains, Catherine bears into this world a beautiful healthy baby.

The midwife announces "Your highness, it's a boy born on November fourteenth" knowing this child was a gift from the late Prince on what have been their first anniversary.

Catherine holds her newborn son in her arms and whispers the name "Arthur" at her baby with the hair of his father.

~ADC~

Years later after the death of his grandfather, young Arthur was crown the King of England with his uncle the Duke of York and his mother as his regents until he was ready to rule in his own stead.


	3. Double Trouble - Anne Boleyn

**Double Trouble **

On the morning of his birthday, Henry decides to join Anne for breakfast in the Queen apartments after spending the night before in his own apartments.

Anne says filled with joy "Husband, I have a great surprise for your birthday celebrations this year" knowing that her news will only brighten his day even more.

"Sweetheart, everything that you get for me shall make my day" replies Henry to his beloved Queen but with a hint of suspicion in his voice about her surprise.

Taking a deep breathe in, Anne begins to say happily "Yesterday, I felt a deep desire for the taste of apples" hoping that Henry would know the reason behind her craving for apples.

Mere seconds later, Henry asks Anne somewhat in shock "Sweetheart, are you with child?" knowing that would be his greatest birthday present with a son in his beloved's womb.

"Lady Linacre has confirmed that I am with child after not bleeding since March" explains Anne to her beloved husband knowing that their only child together would be a mere one year old when her baby brother is born then adding "Lady Linacre has assume that we shall be join by our child in either late December or early January"

Henry says almost glowing at the news "Thus, child is the favourite present that I shall receive today" knowing that a Prince could join Elizabeth in the royal nursery in the new year.

The rest of the day was one of celebrating for those members at court with numerous of jousts and pageant performed similar to the one that Henry met Anne at years earlier.

Before sitting down to eat that night at the feast which consists of numerous dishes of food and glasses of wine. Henry announces from his throne with Anne by his side "Today I have learn that my Queen is currently with child" knowing that those loyal to Anne and himself would be praying for a healthy son for England.

~DT~

Months have past since that fateful June day how entering into the last weeks of November. Lady Linacre the chief midwife of the Queen have placed Anne into confinement to await the birth of the royal child at the end of the month.

The day after Anne enters into confinement, Henry arrives to visit his beloved Queen to see her swollen stomach where their child rests. He says to a already restless Anne "Sweetheart, I have send for our darling Elizabeth to be brought to court with her household until her baby brother's household could join her at Hatfield. Elizabeth will be brought to your chambers with her nurse Lady Bryan every afternoon" hoping that shall make his wife happy until her period of confinement is finish.

Anne says glowing "That shall make me most happy" with a smile that shows her joy at the thought of the daughter she has not seen since her birthday celebrations. Henry and herself were delighted to hear Elizabeth's first word of mama when she leaving to Hatfield.

~DT~

Weeks have past since that fateful November day, Henry has kept his promise with Elizabeth stay at court. Elizabeth's daily visits have kept Anne sane and content with the confinement to her chambers. Henry also sets time aside every day to visit with Elizabeth in her nursery or in Anne's apartments.

~DT~

Mere days after Christmas celebrations were finish; however, everyone was patiently awaiting the birth of a English Prince. That wait was over as the countdown begins as Anne screams out in pain in the middle of the night.

Immediately, Lady Linacre rushes into the chamber to find Anne squeezing the hand of Lady Nan. She politely says "Your Majesty, I must check to have if you are truly experiencing pains of childbirth" she sees Anne nods and once the pain ends "Your majesty, you are currently three fingers" and the Queen's ladies-in-waiting to tell the King the news.

Hours later, Anne was ready to enter into the final stages of childbirth with other midwives preparing the room for childbirth. Lady Linacre tells her Queen calmly "Your majesty, you must push when you feel the next pain,"

Minutes later the chamber was not filled with the screams of the Queen but the cries of a newborn child. Another midwife cares for the Queen, while Lady Linacre carefully examines the baby.

Lady Linacre places the child in Anne's awaiting arms, she happily announcing "Your majesty, I am please to say that your have borne a son and Prince for England" pausing for a second before adding "Even though the Prince is smaller then his sister Princess Elizabeth but he's perfectly healthy"

Anne says looking at her healthy son "Please send word to the King at the news of the Prince's arrival"

A few minutes later Lady Linacre politely says "Your Majesty, the Prince must be place in his cradle for a few moments and fed by his wetnurse, while your ladies change you into a fresh nightgown and change the bedding"

"Of course" says Anne with a touch of sadness in her voice of letting go of her son and placing him in the arms of one of her cousin's arms.

After being changed, Anne lays in bed once more with her son in her arms awaiting the arrival of Henry. At that every moment, Henry walks into the Queen's apartments to see mother and son.

Anne says happily "Husband, do you wish to hold our Prince?' knowing that she had deliver on her promise during their courtship of a son.

Henry gently takes his son out of Anne's arms to examine him before saying "His name shall be Prince Henry Tudor the Prince of Wales and we shall call him Harry for short" knowing that his son shall have has hair colouring with pieces of reddish-brown hair on his head.

Henry was about to place Harry in his mother's arms once more, when grab her stomach in pain and he yells out for Lady Linacre.

Lady Linacre immediately rushes into the room to find her Queen in pain and she says "Your majesties, I must examine the Queen to determine what is causing this pain" with that Henry places Harry in his cradle and exits the Queen's apartments.

~DT~

A few seconds later, Lady Linacre exclaims "Your majesty, it appears that you are eight fingers in childbirth once more" knowing that within the hour that there will be another child in the royal nursery. Word was quickly send to the King about the pending arrival of another child and Harry's twin.

Anne delivers into the world another son who was small like his brother but appears to have black hair like Anne's. The whole of England celebrates the birth of Prince Henry the Prince of Wales and Prince Edward the Duke of York.

~DT~

After the births of the Princes in December, the English people now fully supported Anne as the rightful Queen of England and her child as legitimate children of England as well as other royal monarchs.


	4. A Life For A Life - Jane Seymour

**A Life For A Life **

The English people was celebrating the joyful day marking the birth of Prince Edward. While Edward's mother Queen Jane was resting after the long and difficult childbirth to bring him into this world which lasted three long days. However, the happiest surrounding Edward's birth was overshadowed by when Jane came down with an illness known as childbed fever.

~Life~

Life for Henry changed drastically in the matter of three days with birth of his desired son and illness that plagues Jane's life. Three days have past since Dr. Linacre told him that the Queen suffers from childbed fever. As he spends his days praying for God to spare Jane's life because he needs his Queen and his son needs his mother. That third night when he eventually falls asleep after having nightmares of Jane's death.

_Henry finds himself sitting beside Jane's cold body after she pronounced dead by Dr. Linacre. He feels a woman's hand on his shoulder as he turns around he finds this mother standing before him. _

"_Mother, why did God have to take my beloved Queen from me?" asks Henry sadly as the only woman to deliver on the promise of a healthy son after Catherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn only bore him two bastard daughters. _

_Elizabeth of York looks to her only living son to say lovingly "My son her death was fate's way to repair the damage caused by the death of an innocent woman"_

_Henry looks shock at the thought of who could be that innocent woman and asks with disbelief "Who happens to be this innocent woman that death caused my beloved Jane to be taken from me?" _

"_This innocent woman would be the late Queen Anne Boleyn who's death was caused by those seeking her downfall" replies Elizabeth of York emotionless that her own son could be blinded by rumours of the court instead of listening to his own heart._

"_That harlot was not innocent as took others into her bed which included her own brother" yells Henry passionately at his own mother. _

_Elizabeth of York has a look of disbelief on her face as she explains "Those were rumours created by those against her marriage to you including your beloved Queen's own family. Though Anne was not a harlot as the only person that she taken into bed was you my beloved son" taking a hold of his hand to say "In order to save Jane's life you must restore balance to appease the balance created by fate" _

"_How would that be done?" asks Henry with disbelief not knowing what must be done to safe Jane's life. _

_Elizabeth of York says quickly "I shall show you" as they disappear from the chamber in which Jane's dead body lay into the gardens of Hampton Court. She says to him "Just watch and you will know what you must do" _

_Henry looks on to see himself sitting beside a healthy looking Jane on a blanket with Edward sitting before them playing with a wooden toy that looks like a horse. When he sees Elizabeth running towards them yelling out "Papa, Mama I found you" with her governess Lady Bryan chasing behind her. _

"_Your Highness, a Princess shall not run away from their governess" exclaims Lady Bryan before greeting her King and Queen. Jane dismisses Lady Bryan leaving her step-daughter in their care. _

_Henry says to his mother "The way to correct the fate of Anne's death is by recognizing our marriage as valid and our daughter as a rightful Princess of England" _

"_My son, there is a saying that involves a life for a life. If you don't fix your mistakes Jane shall pay the price for the death of Anne. However, a life does not have to mean truly the death of another but by mending the life that you took away from your daughter instead" explains Elizabeth of York to her son taking them back to the chamber where Jane's dead body. Her final words to her son were "It's your choice" as she disappears from Henry's sight. _

Henry wakes up with sweat running down his face with a decision make for him. His privy council quickly arranges for the documents stating that his marriage to Anne was lawfully in the eyes of the Church and the law. So to that extend Elizabeth would be recognize as a true Princess of England once more.

With his signature on those documents, Dr. Linacre brought to him the news that Jane was on the mend from childbed fever and that it was a miracle.

~Life~

Days later with Jane recovery from the illness. Henry tells her that his daughter Elizabeth is a Princess of England once more and her household shall created to the same degree as one when Anne was still alive.

Jane dreams that night when she was forced to rest once more in her recovery. She hears the voice of Anne telling her "A Life for A Life" showing her dead body to her living one with Princess Elizabeth and Prince Edward playing before her.


	5. An German Bride - Anne of Cleves

**AN: The update from June 11, 2013 has been changed to June 11, 2014 due to real life. Also the people talking in this chapter would be German instead of English. **

**An German Bride **

Mere days after the celebrations of her fifteenth birthday, Anna and her youngest sister Amalia along with certain ladies-in-waiting were gossiping over glasses of wine that servants had brought to them. When suddenly a page of their father's announced to them "His Grace the Duke of Cleves wishes to speak with Lady Anna in his Privy Chambers at once"

Anna nods at her father's page standing up from her place beside Amalia on the couch, she plainly states "Sister, I shall inform you of my discussion with father when I return" and leaves her apartments to her father's Privy Chambers.

~AGB~

After the long walk from her own apartments, Anna is quickly announced by the page that accompany her there. She gracefully curtseys to her father to only say "Father" as the Duke gestures for her to sit down on the chair before him.

The Duke looks at carefully at his beautiful red-haired daughter to say joyfully "Daughter, I have finalize your betrothment to His Highness Prince Henry Tudor the Prince of Wales" knowing that she will be the future Queen Consort of England while his eldest daughter was already the Electress Consort of Saxony.

Taking a few seconds to somewhat process the news, Anna looks at her father to only ask "When shall I leave for England?" knowing that it must be before her sister's birthday celebrations.

"Next spring you shall travel to England with selected members of your household" says the Duke knowing that he will have more time to spend with his daughter as he pauses for a moment before adding "As the His Majesty the King of England along with his advisors and my own decided that it shall be safer to travel without the threat of the winter weather to assure your safe arrival"

Anna looks at her father happily with the knowledge that is at least able to spend one more birthday with Amalia and Yule celebrations with her family. Then she asks suddenly "Will the King change my name to be more English?" knowing that the current English Queen's name was changed from Catalina to Catherine.

"It was decided that your official title shall be Her Highness Princess Anne of Cleves the Princess of Wales" says the Duke knowing that her days where numbered with her only being his daughter and not someone's wife before adding to the news "Amalia shall travel with you and your household to England"

Anna seems shock to know that her sister and best friend will be by her side as she becomes a member of the royal family as the Princess of Wales. She asks the Duke "Father, how long shall Amalia be able to spend in England with me?"

The Duke states forceable towards Anna knowing that Amalia's time in England could be extend as he often gives in to his daughters demands, he says "Amalia shall be present in the English court for a month after your wedding before she travels back to Cleves with our Ambassador"

Anna looks pleased with his answer before the Duke gestures for her to leave with Privy Chambers.

~AGB~

Anna almost runs back to her apartments at court to tell Amalia the news. Once she reaches Amalia's side she blurts out the news "Father has arrange my marriage to the Prince of Wales"

"That is wonderful news" says Amalia unhappily that she shall lose her best friend and sister.

Anna then hugs Amalia to only tell her "Sister, father has arrange for you travel with me to England to be present at my wedding but also to stay for the month afterwards. As the Ambassador from Cleves in the English court shall escort you back home"

~AGB~

That April day has come when Anna or Anne of Cleves walks gracefully down the aisle of the Church to wed the Princes of Cleves. With the King of England arranging with the Duke, Amalia's betrothal to his youngest son Edward the Duke of York.


	6. A King's Desire - Catherine Parr

**A King's Desire **

Henry knew in his heart that he desires a Queen to be his companion and Queen for the remaining days on earth. When he looks at his best friend and former brother-in-law the Duke of Suffolk marriage to Lady Catherine Willoughby was no that he wished to possess. As Brandon's marriage to Lady Catherine was one of love and devotion that he lacks in his own life. When he first sets his sight on Lady Catherine Parr the Dowager Baroness Latimer was her appearance with her stunning blonde hair that reminded deeply of his beloved Jane. However, once he got to know her better he realizes that she would be nurturing Queen and step-mother to his three children. Henry knew that she spend the last year of her marriage to Lord Latimer as his nursemaid instead of a wife. He knew that he would never be the husband that Lady Latimer wanted because he could never provide her with a child of her own but instead the riches and power as his Queen.

He then summons Lady Latimer to his Privy Council Chambers to discuss his desire to take as his wife and Queen. Catherine enters into his chambers dressed in a gown of Spanish fashion as those in Mary's household wore and she curtseys to say politely "Your majesty" to her King.

"Lady Latimer, I have ask you to come before me to today because it's my desire to take you as my wife and Queen" states Henry knowing that its truly not a request but a order instead. As her family would never wish to pass on the opportunity to tie themselves to the royal family.

Cather has a look of disbelief on her knowing that she lost her chance to marry the man of her dreams. She carefully replies "If that is your wish my lord, I shall accept whole heartedly" knowing that she could not refuse her king.

"Lady Latimer, our wedding shall conquer once the preparations are completed" begins to say Henry before adding "You shall begin to chose your household and prepare the Queen apartments to your likely before the wedding occurs"

"Your majesty, I have one request to make of you" says Catherine bravely at the thought of this own request could allow for her to enter into a loveless marriage to a man old enough to be her father.

Henry looks at his future wife with disbelief but replies "Lady Latimer, I shall decide on the matter of your request once you make it known to me" hoping that it was not something ridiculous.

"Your majesty, I wish to have Lady Mary and Lady Elizabeth live at court along with their households" asks Catherine knowing that she could not favour one step-daughter over another like the late Queen Jane Seymour and Queen Katherine Howard did before her.

Henry thinks it over for a few minutes before nodding his head in agreement knowing that he should arrange their marriages. Also knowing they could be used for political alliances as well or by marrying them off to English nobles.

~AKD~

Weeks have past since Lady Latimer became Queen Catherine Parr among the English court. Especially with Mary and Elizabeth both having households at court. Catherine's relationship with each of her step-daughters where different. Her relationship with Mary was one of friendship. While her relationship with Elizabeth was different because Catherine filled the role of her mother.

With both Mary and Elizabeth living at court, it allowed for their relationship with Henry to change as well. However, Henry secretly knew that he favoured his youngest daughter because she was not influenced by her harlot of a mother. Also he knew that Elizabeth who was a mere ten years old over her twenty-seven year old sister Mary would be better for a political alliance.


	7. A Tudor Rose - Catherine Kitty Howard

**A Tudor Rose **

It's been a mere months since England welcomed a new Queen into their lives. This Queen happens to be a beautiful sixteen year old woman named Katherine Howard or Kitty as she is known by close friends and family. Everyone at court looks for signs of her being with child since her marriage occurred.

Usually on this day Henry mourn the lost of his beloved Jane; however, instead with Kitty by his side he hosted a celebration instead. Henry announces to his court during a delicious feast "On this every day three years ago, we mourn the lost of my beloved Queen Jane who gave her life for Prince Edward" pausing for a minute to remember his heir's mother "Thus, it gives me great pleasure to announce that a new royal child shall join our family sometime in the Spring according to the Queen's midwife"

The people of court celebrated the news that a new child which was hopefully another Prince for England shall be born. No one other than the Duke of Norfolk was more joyful at the news because it gave him another chance to have a Prince with his blood on the throne, knowing that Prince Edward's health is similar to Lady Mary's health in her early years.

~A Tudor Rose~

Weeks have past since the celebrations that Kitty was currently with child. However, it seem like her mid-section was growing bigger then any Queen before her. During a examination by the Queen's midwife, she makes the discovery that twins shall be borne to the King and the Queen. Kitty along with her family have prayed desperately for one or both of the royal babes to be Princes.

~A Tudor Rose~

Kitty has been forced into confinement since the last day of the winter season because midwives where not sure when she would enter into childbirth process. Since entering her confinement, a team of midwives have been attached to her household for the royal birth.

During the middle of night on a spring day, Kitty yells out in pain after experiencing the pains of childbirth. After experiencing sixteen hours childbirth, an exhausted Kitty holds a child in each arm when Henry walks into her chambers happily to meet their children for the first time.

Henry asks quietly at the sight of the sleeping babies "My love, do we have sons or daughters?" because he refused to allow anyone expect for Kitty tell him the gender of their children.

Kitty looks at her children lovingly to say "I have given you another Prince and Princess for England" knowing that she will never loose his love and devotion like her cousin before her.

Henry takes the baby from her left arm to hold his son in his arms for the first time with a sense of pride and love. Kitty asks him "What shall we name our Duke of York?" knowing that she will never have an opinion on the matter.

He carefully looks at his son to reply with these words "Prince Alexander of England the Duke of York" naming him after Alexander the Great instead of himself. The reason for the change of heart was because he did not want to be reminded of the two sons that he had with his brother's widow. Then placing Alexander back in Kitty's arms, he took his newborn daughter from her another arm.

"Her name shall be Rose since her mother is my rose without a thorn" says Henry quickly looking at the his baby's hair colouring similar to that of his daughter's Elizabeth and his mother's own hair colour. In that moment in realizes his beautiful Elizabeth could not be anyone expect for his daughter.

Kitty says to Henry with no doubt in her voice "My dear husband, I wish to see my dear cousin and step-daughter return to her rightful position in our family" knowing that she just gave him another son to secure his succession and legacy.

"I shall the issue with my Privy council on the matter but if Lady Elizabeth returns to her former position as a Princess of England" pausing for a second Henry then explains "It shall be behind any daughters that we might have together"

Kitty kisses Henry on the lips for the first time since the birth of Alexander and Rose. She says tiredly to Henry "It is time for you to celebrate the birth of our children with the people of your court because the three of us need our rest" as the two chosen governess take the children to their royal nursery here at court.

~A Tudor Rose~

Weeks later Lady Elizabeth returns to court as Princess Elizabeth of England once more on the same day that her mother was arrested for adultery on.


End file.
